This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting and administering radiopharmaceuticals, and more particularly to a radionuclide syringe shield and dose measuring applicator.
Radiopharmaceuticals are radioactive material which are widely used in the diagnosis and treatment of various diseases and body disorders. Radiopharmaceuticals are typically injected into the body of a patient by means of a hypodermic syringe. The repeated exposure to radioactive materials may over time present serious health hazards to the person preparing and administering the injection. This hazard is a result of radiation emanating from radioactive material which is to be injected.
Nuclear medicine technologists may receive significant radiation exposure when repeatedly handling radiopharmaceuticals, particularly high-energy radionuclides such as, for example, F-18 fluorodeoxyglucose. The technologists are particularly at risk when preparing the dose prior to injection and following injection from direct exposure to the patient. However, the latter risk can be avoided by increasing the distance from the patient while injecting the dose and decreasing time spent near the patient after the injection.
The exposure during the dose measuring procedure occurs when the dose is removed from the shipping container, when the dose is placed into and removed from the well counter and when the dose is inserted into the syringe shield. For example, the technologist""s upper extremities receive a significant dose of radiation during the time the dose is unshielded. The prior art syringe shields (pigs) do not allow for measurement unless the syringe is removed from them resulting in direct exposure to the technologist""s upper extremities.
Existing devices that provide radiation shielding when the hypodermic syringe is being used to inject the patient, offer only limited radiation shielding. In Applicant""s co-pending Application No. 10/241418, there is no radiation shielding at the piston end of the hypodermic syringe when the injection is being administered. This exposes the individual performing the injection to undesirable radiation. Furthermore, such devices require additional time to administer the injection because the protective shielding must be removed from the piston end of the hypodermic syringe before the injection can be administered.
What is needed is an apparatus that will allow the measuring procedure to be carried out without the technologist being exposed to radiation from the radionuclide contained in the syringe. What is further needed is the ability of the same apparatus to act as a syringe shield to prevent escape of radiation from the radionuclide in the syringe, while it is being transported to the patient for injection. What is further needed is the ability of the same apparatus to be used to inject the patient while preventing radionuclide exposure through the piston end of the syringe.
It is an aspect of the present invention to shield the technologist from radionuclide exposure while inserting the hypodermic syringe into a well counter.
It is another aspect of the present invention to allow a measuring procedure to be carried out without the technologist being directly exposed to the radionuclide in the hypodermic syringe.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide improved radiation shielding when the hypodermic syringe is being used to inject the patient.
To accomplish these and other aspects of the present invention an apparatus that transports radiopharmaceuticals and protects individuals from radioactivity during measurement and injection includes a first body with a first hollow core open on a first edge and a second edge. The first hollow core surrounds an insert containing a hypodermic syringe. The apparatus further includes a second body with a second hollow core open on a first edge and a third body with a third hollow core open on a first edge. The second hollow core surrounds the insert with the hypodermic syringe. The third hollow core surrounds the insert with the hypodermic syringe.
The second body includes means for compressing the piston of the hypodermic syringe to eject the radiopharmaceutical from the hypodermic syringe and providing protection from the radioactivity. In the preferred embodiment, the means for compressing comprises a piston actuator that includes a sliding sleeve, guides and a disk for activating the piston of the hypodermic syringe to eject the radiopharmaceutical from the hypodermic syringe when the third body is removed and providing protection from radioactivity.
The third body includes extension means that allow the insert containing the hypodermic syringe to be extended from the first and third bodies when the second body has been removed. In the preferred embodiment, the extension means comprises a dose applicator that include a nut, two telescoping rods attached to the nut, and means for releasably attaching the telescoping rods to the insert with the hypodermic syringe. The extension means is for positioning the insert and the hypodermic syringe into and out of the first and third bodies whereby said individuals easily measure and transport the radiopharmaceutical in the hypodermic syringe.
A first connection means releasably communicates the first body with the third body and a second communication means releasably communicates the first body with the second body for providing protection from radioactivity.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, the description being used to illustrate the preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.